Get a Room With a Lock!
by Shadowcat719
Summary: Hey you guys, I deleted this story because of hurtful reviews but because some people liked it here it is back for another round of R&R's! BekaxRosto R&R no flames pleasex2 Love you all! sorry for misspelled words, sorry! THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1

Gods Forbid!!

I laughed at Aniki's story, this morning she had walked in on Rosto with a new mot.

"He was so mad! But I didn't know what to do I couldn't walk out or say sorry I was laughing so hard," she said. " Oh hello Rosto, how's CiCi?"

"She left when I told her about my 3 other mots, anyway good morning Kora, Beka and Erskin" he did not say hello to Aniki.

"Hello," I said hen asked "whose the 3rd mot, I thought it was only Aniki and well Kora kind of."

"You of course" he said winking.

"Rosto I told you I would never be your anything except a friend!" I said " and I told you not to flirt with me."

"Oh come on Beka sweet I know you want to kiss me."

"No, I don't" I answered. Then out of the blue he pulled me forwards by the waist and kissed me any way, If the others hadn't been there I might have kissed back, but they were anyway I didn't punch him or any thing. I did like it.

I pulled away when I herd Aniki giggle. " Meet me in bed tonight then?" Rosto whispered.

"You wish" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Just for fun I decided to go to Rosto's room like he had wanted me to do this morning when he kissed me, but like always he was one step ahead of me. I was going to knock then run but he answered the door before I even knocked and pulled me in.

"I knew no matter what you said at first you would come" then he pulled me on to the bed and kissed me on my mouth then sliding down to my neck.

"Where's Aniki?" I asked.

"Probably doing the same thing we're doing with Bold Brian."

I sighed as he pulled off his and my shirt; I told my self I would never do any thing like this with a rusher.

Feeling my body tense he said, " Beka you know I would never hurt you, besides it your choice if you want to make this a one time thing."

" I love you Rosto but I'm just scared. That 'I would never hurt you' thing was what the man said to my mother, I want to believe you." I said, " I just don't know if I should, I mean I can handle broken bones or bruises if you give them to me but I'm not sure I candle a broken heart."

"I can't handle a broken heart either Beka, so don't break mine now. Just one night I won't tell your dogs or anyone else, I promise."

" Okay" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At first when I woke up I didn't know where I was then the event of last night came flooding back.

"Ugh" I groaned when I also noticed I was still naked and so was Rosto who was sleeping next to me.

"Good morning beautiful" he said stroking my hair, "what a wonderful night we had."

"Rosto I don't think what happened last night can be done again with out some one finding out and I really don't them to be my dogs!"

"I know Beka don't worry right now just live in the moment for a second," he pulled me closer to him and kissed deeply at that my whole body quivered. How I liked his kisses.

"Rosto thers a man down stairs who wants to see'r you I think 'e a carpenter who the Dancing Dove," said a gruff voice. Then the man outside knocked lightly and came in!

"Excuse me Brian" Rosto said when he entered with Aniki. "Do you mind knock and waiting for a answer before you came in next time.

"OH" cried Aniki when she me huddled up to Rosto's chest "Beka we didn't know you were here" she continued giggling. "Sorry." Then they left.

"See Rosto I told you every body would find out eventually, Aniki is going to tell Kora, Kora's going to tell Erskin, Erskin will tell Phelan. Who knows who he will tell, then when some one hobbles one of your rats he'll tell them and they'll tell Clary and Tunstal and they'll tell Ahuda and every thing will be a huge mess!!"

"I'm sorry Beka next time we do this I'll get a lock and lock my door," he really did not sound apologetic so with that I gathered up my clothes and left.


	4. Authors note even though they're stupid

2/10/08 5:38:12 PM

I got some really hurtful reviews this past couple of days and I just wanted to say please think about what you write in the review before you press submit.

Thanks,

Shadowcat719


End file.
